NCIS has a secret UOD
by Louisebear010203
Summary: Daphne was a captain in the Undercover Operative Department before a trainee gave away her identity and she was tortured where she barely escaped with her life. She leaves her post in the Army and gets a job as a liason officer on the NCIS team. when the Head of the Australian and American army come to her for help what will she do? And how does she explain this to Gibbs?
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

Broom Broom. Broom Broom. Daphne sped past the cars on her motorbike at a speed that should have been illegal, but that didn't stop her. She was a menacing figure a black cloak embroidered in gold billowed behind her. It reminds me of a bat, an overgrown angry bat. Beneath her cloak was a flowing long white shirt with a studded leather jerkin on top. She wore tight but flexible black jeans and leather gloves. On her feet she had soft brown leather shin high boots with a small heel. Her head was covered in a black helmet, see black was her favourite colour because it reminded her of her past that she missed with all her heart.


	2. Liasion Officer

"It was going to be another long day with no one but Dumb DiNozzo, Mad McGee, The ex Mossad girl or chick as DiNozzo says and the, oh so great Gibbs," I thought sarcastically, because that's how it always was. It was never like this in the UOD (I sighed), the UOD how she missed the Undercover Operative Department. It was my home until that terrible bastard Jake McPhale had to go and make that stupid phone call because of some stupid idea about there being a bomb! Everyone in the meeting knew about the hoax and everyone also knew that there was an undercover cop there which was me but no one had any idea at that point. So the 'leaders' came up with the idea of setting the meeting up to look like there was a bomb there so that the backup team of the cop called to warn the cop to get out of there.

I knew it was a fake, my backup team knew it was a fake, but the 5 trainees were there to observe so no one told them. Apparently McPhale oh how that name suits went to visit the head and overheard a few select words but not the whole story, so he went ahead and called me to warn me about NOTHING! My phone rang when we were discussing the terrorist attack on the American government which was the first information we'd had on it and then the 'leader' answered it and McPhale gave away who I was an believe me I hate him for it.

I do not need to think about that I already go back there when my eyes are closed and when I am sleeping I revisit the torture I endured but no I no longer belong there, I am an investigator for NCIS the Naval Criminal Investigative Services I am no longer Captain Dragon of the Black team from Australia with a clearance higher than SECNAV. I am now a Liaison on the best team in the agency from America with a low security clearance.

I pulled up in front naval base and gathered my things from under my seat entered the building. The foyer was dull and drab with barely any security that I could avoid in my sleep and walked right into the elevator. Ding! Level one said the operator and Dumb Tony DiNozzo hopped in. I really shouldn't call him that I thought he isn't dumb he's a brilliant investigator, just really annoying, if he knew that I could kill him in less than a second…..

"Good morning Daphne, how are you" asked Tony? "Good, Good" I absentmindedly replied still in my thoughts about home and my ninja skills. "You sure your very late today" he questioned. "just because I arrive here at 0530 every morning and didn't today doesn't mean anything is wrong" I responded irritated that he was prying. He was obviously trying to read me to find out what was wrong, but to no avail no one could read me my expression was perfectly blank like it always was. No one had seen me showing any expression whatsoever in my one and a half years that they had known me, and to be honest I think it creeped them out. It took me approximately 10 seconds to think this and then the doors opened into the bullpen and I let DiNozzo get out first before following suit.


End file.
